


zenosyne

by bunnyboots



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Strong Language, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyboots/pseuds/bunnyboots
Summary: Zenosyne: The sense that time keeps going fasteraka chloe gets high and max is bored.





	1. Chapter 1

Normal: Max  
**Bold: Chloe**

 

February 25, Monday

**[2:47] heyyyyyy dp u hapn 2 kno how mny bohnes sharrks hvee?**

[2:52] They don’t have any actually

[2:52] But they still have a skeleton made of cartilage

**[2:54] bru h**

**[2:54] thts feckn amazeballsss**

[2:55] And I now realize that that’s at least three too many y’s in your hey for you to be sober.

**[2:56] im a hella bir d**

**[2:57] cuz im so hiiiigh**

**[2:57] hhaahahahha**

[2:58] What kind of a bird is a hella bird?

**[2:58] hella**

**[3:12] cum backk rach ldft me n im l0nellyy**

[3:23] I cum for no man :P

[3:23] Also sorry, I’m working on a school project which is, in my humble opinion, a bit more important than texting a stoned stranger.

**[3:24] gud thung im a gril**

**[3:24] n O EMO jU**

**[3:24] r u shittkng md im way bettttr**

[3:38] Whatever you say, buddy. I’m sleeping now. Have fun blazing it up :)

[3:39] Also, I’m fairly certain you texted the wrong number. You don’t need to feel obligated to text me in the morning.

**[3:43] noo**

**[3:45] @ emoki nd u leving mr**

**[4:39] fuk me up**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: Max  
**Bold: Chloe**

 

February 25, Monday

 

**[15:07] hey dude sorry for all of that last night**

**[15:08] i know u said i didn’t need 2 reply but**

**[15:08] i feel a teensy bit guilty**

\----

[16:54] Ha sorry, I was blowing up the science lab

[16:54] It really is fine though, no worries!

**[16:59] u were what now**

[17:01] Yeah uh

[17:01] I’m like, ridiculously bad at chem

**[17:02] no way i need more context than this**

**[17:02] how much blowing up was there actually ??**

[17:02] Weeelll…..

[17:04] There may have been a fire involved, and maybe classes got dismissed for the rest of the day, and maybe I totally destroyed this rich bitch’s Gucci shirt.

[17:04] Maybe.

**[17:06] R U SHITTING M E**

[17:06] Sadly, no.

**[17:06] THATS INCREDIBLE WTFF**

**[17:07] i cant believe this**

**[17:07] boi i cant even make shit blow up on purpose fuq,**

[17:08] I’m glad that someone can appreciate my talent

**[17:08] gril its more than a talent,, its a fuckin gift**

[17:09] Um excuse me my pronouns are Char Broil and Brinkmann

**[17:09] wot**

[17:10] You called me a gril. You jusT ASSUMED MY GENDER

**[17:16] its been 6 mins an im still amazed that you went thru the goddamn process of looking up grill brands just to make that fuking joke**

[17:18] (((;

**[17:19] no emoji u fuk**

[17:21] :(

**[17:22] i h8 u**

[17:22] D:

\----

**[19:13] i need a wife jfc**

[19:21] Why’s that?

**[19:22] bc my mom works late @nite so i hve 2 make my own dinners but**

**[19:22] im rlly not too fantastic @ cooking**

[19:23] Get a house maid

**[19:23] wut make sum girl dress in some frilly apron and dress and feed me grapes off a silver platter ??**

[19:24] Idk man only if you’re into that sort of thing ;))

[19:24] Only if they consent tho

[19:24] Never engage in BDSM without a safe word.

 

[19:30] You know I was joking right?

 

**[19:34] I KNPW I JUST FUVKIN**

**[19:34] I FELL OFF MY @GODDMN CHAOR**

**[19:35] AN GVE MYSLEF A BLOODU NODEE**

[19:37] Oh my god

[19:37] No need to get THAT excited, jesus

**[19:38] FUK U**

[19:38] Not until you clean up your bloody nose ;0

[19:38] And I’m not gonna wear any nurse get up

**[19:39] i h8 u and ur dumb emojis**

[19:40] ;**

**[19:41] kys**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter is still so short and i'm so sorry, i promise they'll get longer someday. anyway, thank you guys for the kudos, it means a lot !


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: Max

**Bold: Chloe**

 

February 27, Wednesday

 

**[1:24] hey u awake??**

[1:24] Yeah

**[1:24] woah tht was fast**

[1:25] I’ve literally been waiting for a distraction for the past two hours lol

**[1:25] glad to satisfy your needs,,**

**[1:26] if ya know wht i mean ,,,,**

[1:26] (((;

**[1:27] it’s 2 early 4 ur emoji bs**

[1:27] Lame. Anyway, what did you need ?

**[1:27] lol nothin, i was just kinda lonely and couldn’t sleep**

**[1:27] wbu?**

[1:28] Mmm, same pretty much

[1:29] I’m crying lmao the person in the room next to me just hit the wall and yelled at me because I was talking to Lisa too loudly

**[1:29] lisa???**

[1:30] Oh Lisa is my cute lil plant that my mom gave me to cheer up my dorm room

**[1:30] u**

**[1:30] talk to ur plant @ night?**

[1:31] She gets lonely.

**[1:31] thats**

[1:31] A lil bit sad? I know

**[1:31] i was gonna say cute**

[1:32] Oh

**[1:32] but sad works 2**

[1:32] Shut uuUPP

**[1:33] hey buddy u said it 1st**

[1:33] Only I can insult myself. If anyone else does it it’s rude. 

**[1:33] preach it grill, dont let any1 put u down. womn power**

**[1:34] an b4 u go all tumblr bs on me i did in fact mean to type grill**

[1:34] Is that our inside joke now?

**[1:34] not anymore. ur not supposed to acknowledge tht its an inside joke , dork**

[1:35] Whoops sorry, it seems as though I’ve betrayed the secret law of inside jokes without realizing it

[1:35] I beg for forgiveness

**[1:35] oooo begging now r u??**

**[1:35] im kinkshaming**

[1:36] More like kink saming ;o

**[1:36] first of all nO EMOJI!!!!**

**[1:36] second of all heC K**

**[1:36] iM LEaVinG**

[1:36] Not without your master’s permission you’re not

**[1:37] JESUS CHRIST HOW DID I EVER THINK U WERE JUST A CUTE N INNOCENT NERD**

**[1:37] iM caLLiNG THw poLiCe**

[1:37] I’m going to ignore the cute and innocent comment for the sake of dumb school girl blushing

[1:38] Anyway what are they going to do? HANDCUFF me??

**[1:38] that’s so adorable omg weeb**

**[1:38] U STOP THT RN I ST G**

[1:39] Stooopppp I’m not adorable

[1:39] Or what? Hmm? 

[1:39] Will you

**[1:39] dont**

**[1:39] im begging u**

[1:40] Punish me ?? ;o

[1:40] Now who’s begging

**[1:40] im**

**[1:40] im done**

**[1:41] my mind is by no means clean but this**

**[1:41] this is first level sin**

[1:42] Admittedly that was farther than I’ve ever gone with BDSM teasing before

**[1:42] glad 2 b ur first then**

[1:42] Nope

[1:42] We’re not going down that road again

**[1:43] ur rite im done w tht**

**[1:43] 4 now anyway**

[1:44] Dear god

**[1:45] i hope u kno tht im cringing @ the sheer amount of emojis u used in that convo**

**[1:46] it physically pains me**

**[1:51] u still there???**

**[1:52] o shite u probs fell asleep and im ovr here spammin ur phone**

**[1:52] sorry abt tht,, sleep well dweeb**

\---

[3:49] Sorry abt tht, had to take care of some thngs. Gnight hope ur sleeping well

\---

**[9:53] the fuk kind of things r u takin care of @ nearly 4 am**

**[9:55] and wat kind of a thing would hve u txting liek me????**

\---

**[13:21] hey i know we’ve only been talking for like 3 days but if u ever need to talk to someone im here yknow??**

\---

[15:58] Hey! I’m so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. There’s been something going on at my school and I had to deal with it. It should be okay now so just don’t worry about anything.

 

**[16:04] holy fuk ur alive**

**[16:04] its a miracle**

**[16:05] how much sleep did u even get??**

 

[16:21] Like 2 hours but it’s nothing to worry about.

**[16:23] wht happnd last nite grill?**

 

[16:58] Sorry, it’s kind of personal and I don’t think my friend would want me telling random people.

_ Read _

[16:59] I didn’t mean for that to sound rude. It’s just

_ Read _

[16:59] Yeah

_ Read _

[16:59] Sorry

_ Read _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, one thing that i really suck at is having a decent update schedule woops. this fanfic is mainly written for self indulgent purposes to get me out of writers block, enjoy a texting fix, and have all that dumb fluff with max and chloe so i really can't promise updating will get much better.  
> anyway, thank you all so much for the kudos, it means a lot!  
> if anyone is interested, i have a shitty playlist i'm putting together on youtube of songs that remind me of these two losers:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVW6thDR4ftdHny7ZF1eSZLw9hMq6bsYW


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: Max

**Bold: Chloe**

 

February 28, Thursday

 

[9:34] Max bit her lip, scanning her phone’s lock screen for what had to have been the twelfth time that morning. Second period was almost over and she still had received no word from the stranger she had been texting, nor had a word from the teacher gotten through her head.

Really, it shouldn’t have been a problem. Max had only been talking to her for roughly two days, so why did it feel like there was a tear in her chest every time she saw her empty message box? It wasn’t as though Max had done anything wrong. She really shouldn’t drag more people than necessary into her high school drama. But still, if spilling the tea on Victoria’s malicious antics would mean she could keep goofing around with this stranger then maybe--

The bell rang, startling the small brunette out of her reverie. Letting out a quick puff of air akin to a sigh, Max put her phone away and mentally prepared herself for Warren’s latest spiel on the most recent indie horror movie he had found.

\---

[15:08] Hey, I seriously am sorry if I offended you. I honestly kind of enjoy talking to you a lot. If it would make things okay between us then I can tell you what was going on yesterday.

\---

**[22:21] nah dude im srry, i was being a touchy ass and shouldntve ignored u for so long**

**[22:22] i jst went and got high wth a friend an left my phone home bc im a dumbass lmao**

**[22:24] its srsly no big deal, dont wrry about it**

[22:26] Oh thank god I thought you blocked me or something!

[22:26] Um is there anything I can do to make this up to you?

**[22:26] grill i just told u not to worry abt it,, why dont we just 4get it evr happnd?**

[22:27] Because that’s an unhealthy coping method that could ultimately tear us apart if there’s any lasting resentment??

**[22:27] jesusssssss u worry way too much u know tht**

**[22:27] listen i dontt have any “lasting resrntment” so if u dont either we can mve on or whtver right**

[22:27] I guess sooooooo

**[22:28] gr8 ! now jst out of curiosity wht did happen ystrday no shade no tea**

[22:28] I thought you said we were moving past this :o

**[22:28] theres a difference between ‘moving psat thngs’ and ‘talking abt things like responsible ppl’**

[22:29] You’re one to talk about responsibility with how much you get stoned (:

**[22:29] woah thre tiger tone down the sasss**

**[22:29] were talkin abt u not me**

**[22:29] also tone it down wth the emojis wtf**

[22:30] U can’t take away my emoji rights :(

**[22:30] ur on real thin fuckin ice buddy**

[22:30] Sure thing captain

[22:31] Anyway so you remember Gucci shirt girl that I exploded the chem lab on, right?

**[22:31] how could i 4get lmao**

[22:32] Well she’s pretty much the Sharpay Evans of our our high school

[22:32] Real life Regina George we’re talking here

**[22:32] oh shit this drama is gonna be str8 out of a chick flic isnt it**

[22:32] Tbh

[22:33] Basically she threw a party the other night and my sweet cinnamon roll of a friend ends up taking something with drugs in it. Mind you, this friend is VERY Christian. So you can imagine how traumatic it was for her to not remember how she got into her dorm room or what happened the night before

**[22:33] oh fuck**

[22:34] Yeah and if that wasn’t enough, I have another friend who is like 72% sure she saw Gucci bitch taking a video of cinnamon roll doing some not-so-Christian stuff while under the influence

[22:34] So I was trying to take care of cinnamon roll and convince McBitchface not to do anything with the video other than delete it yesterday

**[22:35] jesus christ**

**[22:35] im so srry girl, tht sounds like a lot to deal with**

**[22:35] let me know if u want me to drive to ur school and punch gucci’s throat in tbh bc tht shit aint cool**

**[22:35] at all**

[22:36] I might just take you up on that someday, not gonna lie

**[22:38] god now i feel like an asshole for being petty and ignoring you**

[22:38] Hey man it’s okay, I don’t know too much about you but if stuff like that bothers you then we can work on it together okay? 

[22:39] If you want to anyway

**[22:40] ye**

**[22:40] yeah dude totally**

[22:40] Cool :D

**[22:40] ok tht was ur 1 free emoji bc u got pretty sincere but i will take no more tonight**

**[22:41] u already abused ur emoji privileges**

[22:41] D:

**[22:41] fuCK O F FSJFHDJGHDFKJGNDF**

 

[23:07] Goodnight!

**[23:09] goodnight dork**

\---

**[3:56] do u thnk snails r sad tht they dnt have arms**

[3:57] alwys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey boys it's been a hot minute but i'm back! probably not consistently since i really only do this for fun and only have a very broad idea about where i want this to go, but it's a start. i guess we can consider this a celebratory chapter in honor of lis 2 coming out on the 20th


End file.
